Moonless Night
by Hikari-chan1
Summary: Als Sakura erfährt, dass Sasuke sich im Wald vor Konoha aufhalten soll macht sie sich mitten in der Nacht auf die Suche nach ihm. Doch im Wald wartet eine Überraschung der etwas anderen Art auf sie.


**Moonless Night**

Es war dunkel. Zu dunkel für ihren Geschmack. Der Mond war von den Wolken verdeckt und spendete kaum Licht. So musste sie immer wieder einzelnen Ästen ausweichen, die plötzlich in ihrem Weg auftauchten als sie von Baum zu Baum sprang. Je weiter sie sich von Konoha entfernte, desto schneller begann ihr Herz zu klopfen. Sie hatte am Tag zuvor, von einem Reisenden aus Konoha gehört, dass er _ihn_ hier in der Nähe gesehen hatte. Ihn. Uchiha Sasuke.

Was er hier suchte, das wusste die Kunoichi nicht, so hatte sie sich mitten in der Nacht heimlich aus dem Dorf geschlichen ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Nicht einmal Naruto wusste Bescheid, dass sein Teammitglied sich hier in der Nähe aufhalten sollte. Nein, sie hatte niemandem gesagt was der Mann ihr erzählt hatte, während sie seinen verstauchten Arm behandelt hatte. Dass er einen Shinobi mit Sharingan im Wald gesehen hatte. Sie wollte alleine mit Sasuke reden, ohne, dass jemand dabei war. Vielleicht … vielleicht konnte sie ihn überzeugen zurückzukehren. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Chancen gering waren ihn überhaupt zu finden, so wollte sie die Hoffnung dennoch nicht aufgeben.

„Sasuke-kun …" Leise murmelte sie den Namen des anderen und stieß sich erneut ab, um zum nächsten Ast zu springen. Doch durch die Dunkelheit hatte sie die Entfernung unterschätzt und den Ast, der beinahe direkt vor ihr in Kopfhöhe war, übersehen. Sie versuchte noch sich zu ducken, doch es war zu spät, sie knallte gegen das Hindernis, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mehrere Meter zu Boden, wo sie durch einen Busch krachte und sich den Kopf an einer der Baumwurzeln stieß.

‚_Wie viel Unglück kann man eigentlich haben?',_ fragte sie sich während ihr durch den Aufprall kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als sie wieder etwas sah und mit einer Hand vorsichtig ihren Kopf abtastete bemerkte sie Blut. Eine Platzwunde. Würde wieder etwas dazwischenkommen und verhindern, dass sie ihn sah? Sie widerstand dem Drang einfach laut seinen Namen zu rufen, denn das würde wohl eher zur Folge haben, dass er verschwand als, dass er zu ihr kam. Dabei wollte sie ihn unbedingt sehen.

Während sie sich am Baum abstützte, stand sie vorsichtig auf, ging aber sofort wieder in die Knie als ihr schwindelig wurde und sich alles um sie zu drehen begann. Wie fest hatte sie sich den Kopf gestoßen? Anscheinend zu fest. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden, als ausgebildete Iryonin wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, weiterzugehen, solange ihr noch so schwindelig war. Eventuell hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung oder Schlimmeres. Aber dennoch … sie wollte ihn sehen. Ihr Blick verschwamm vor ihren Augen, doch sie weinte nicht.

Langsam spürte sie, wie sie das Bewusstsein zu verlieren drohte und gleichzeitig hörte sie, wie Schritte sich näherten und eine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Da die Wolken immer noch den Mond verdeckten, konnte sie nur die Silhouette ausmachen. Doch sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, dann kippte sie zur Seite.

„Sasuke …-kun?", flüsterte sie und das Letzte, was sie mitbekam bevor es schwarz um sie wurde, war, dass der andere näher kam. Doch bevor sie feststellen konnte, wer es war, war sie auch schon bewusstlos.

Leises Prasseln und die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht weckten sie. Verwirrt blinzelte sie leicht und bemerkte ein Lagerfeuer. Als sie eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm, schloss sie die Augen wieder – ohne zu wissen warum – und ihm nächsten Moment hörte sie Schritte, etwas fiel und das Prasseln des Feuers wurde kurz lauter, die Hitze intensiver. Jemand hatte neues Holz ins Feuer geworfen, erkannte sie. Dann erklangen weitere Schritte und das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge leicht, doch die beiden saßen neben ihr, sodass sie sie nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem widerstand sie dem Drang sich aufzusetzen und zu überprüfen, wer die zwei Personen waren. Sollte sie vielleicht Glück haben und es war Sasuke?

„Wieso hast du ihr geholfen?" Als die Stimme plötzlich ertönte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen und hoffte, dass es nicht bemerkt wurde. Sie wollte dem Gespräch zuhören, zumindest eine Weile. Außerdem interessierte es sie auch.

„Ich habe ihr nicht geholfen, es war reiner Zufall." Die Stimme des anderen klang kalt, gefühllos und war vertraut. Jedoch … es war nicht Sasukes Stimme, keine der beiden. War er es also doch nicht? Sie spürte Enttäuschung in sich hochsteigen, hielt die Augen jedoch nach wie vor geschlossen. Wer waren diese beiden Männer?

„Doch, hast du. Du bist viel zu weich Itachi-san. Immer noch. Vor allem, wenn es um dein Dorf geht." Das Grinsen war förmlich in der Stimme des Sprechers zu hören und das Mädchen spürte wie sich ihr Puls erhöhte. Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?

Im nächsten Moment hatte sie die Augen aufgerissen und sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgesetzt. Nun starrte sie die beiden Männer an. Sie hatte richtig gelegen, der eine war Uchiha Itachi, der andere … Hoshigaki Kisame. Auch, wenn sicher keinem der beiden ihr Aufwachen entgangen war, so beachteten sie sie dennoch nicht. Stattdessen drehte Itachi den Kopf zu Kisame.

„Übertreib es nicht. Du weißt, dass dir das nicht gut tut", sagte er warnend, einem Tonfall, der ihr vage von Sasuke bekannt war. Ja … eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war wohl vorhanden, aber das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich waren Itachi und Sasuke Brüder.

Moment … war es Itachi gewesen, der aus dem Wald getreten war, als sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte?

„Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf." Kisame hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sie konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben von dem Uchiha hören, dann wandte er sich ihr zu. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie in zwei rote Augen sah. Das Sharingan. Im nächsten Moment war das rot einer schwarzen Farbe gewichen.

„Haruno Sakura, richtig?" Zögernd nickte das Mädchen auf die Frage. Woher er ihren Namen kannte, fragte sie erst gar nicht, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn bei ihrem letzten Treffen herausgefunden.

Während Sakura noch überlegte, ob es schlau war, aufzustehen – schließlich standen ihr hier zwei Akatsukimitglieder gegenüber – spürte sie leichte Kopfschmerzen. Richtig, sie war gestürzt und hatte sich eine Platzwunde zugezogen. Sie griff sich an den Kopf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie einen Verband oben hatte. Itachi war ihre Handbewegung natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Du hattest eine Platzwunde. Ich hab den Verband aus deiner Tasche genommen und sie verbunden", erklärte er mit emotionsloser Stimme und erneut nickte sie leicht. Das hatte sie schon vermutet.

„Wieso?" wollte sie wissen, doch der Uchiha schwieg. So schwieg auch sie für einige Augenblicke.

„Wo ist Sasuke-kun?", fragte sie dann stattdessen. Schließlich sollte er doch auch hier im Wald sein. Hatte ihn Itachi gar schon gefunden und ihm etwas angetan. Sie musste an Sasukes Krankenhausaufenthalt denken, nachdem er gegen seinen Bruder gekämpft hatte, und daran, dass er damals wohl nicht erwacht wäre, wenn Tsunade nicht gewesen wäre. Sie erschauderte. Was, wenn Sasuke jetzt gerade irgendwo im Wald lag? Klar, er war deutlich stärker, das hatte sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen festgestellt, aber sie wusste auch um Itachis Stärke. Und sie wusste nicht, wer von den beiden gewinnen würde.

„Er ist nicht hier im Wald", unterbrach Itachi ihre Gedanken und holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Aber … der Reisende hat gesagt, er habe einen Uchiha hier im Wald gesehen." Verständnislos sah sie Itachi an, als ihr zu dämmern begann, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Du warst der Uchiha, oder? Nicht Sasuke-kun?" Sakura senkte den Blick und spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, Sasuke war nicht hier. Aber das hieß … er war in Sicherheit, ihm war nichts passiert. Die Enttäuschung wich Erleichterung und gleich darauf Angst, als ihr einfiel, dass sie hier war, bei zwei Akatsuki von dessen Plänen sie nichts wusste. Sie musste fliehen und das Dorf warnen. Aber wie? In einem Kampf würde sie wohl kaum eine Chance haben. Aber sie musste es versuchen, sie musste von hier weg.

Einen Augenblick später stand sie und hatte zwei Kunais gezogen, die sie auf Itachi und Kisame warf. Doch anstatt die beiden zu treffen blieben sie in der Erde stecken, der schwertkämpfer stand einige Meter weiter seitlich und der Uchiha war verschwunden. Bevor die Kunoichi noch reagieren konnte, hatte sie bereits ein Kunai an der Kehle.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie zu Leader-sama bringen Itachi-san? Damit können wir vielleicht den Kyuubi in eine Falle locken. Oder wir könnten sie töten und ihre Leiche als Warnung nach Konoha schicken." Die Rosahaarige versucht aus den Augenwinkeln Itachis Blick zu sehen, doch vergeblich. Sie musste hier weg und die anderen warnen. Doch sie traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen aus Angst davor, was Itachi dann tun könnte.

Kalt drückte die Klinge des Kunais an ihren Hals, doch nicht fest genug, damit sie blutete. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Kunoichi sich bewusst, wie dicht der Uchiha doch hinter ihr stand, wie nah er ihr war. Sofort begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen, doch sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Oder etwa doch? … Nein, sie wusste es nicht. Sie atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus um ihren Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen – mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Das werden wir nicht tun Kisame, keines von beiden", leise, aber auch drohend, erklang Itachis Stimme beinahe direkt neben ihrem Ohr und Sakura zuckte leicht zusammen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Kunai etwas tiefer in ihren Hals drückte und eine kleine Blutspur an ihrem Hals runterzulaufen begann. Sofort wurde das Kunai zurückgezogen, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Kisame murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach ‚zu weich' klang, doch Itachi reagierte nicht darauf.

Sakura drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in Itachis Augen. Erneut begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihr? Schweigend sah sie ihn an und auch er schwieg.

„Was habt ihr vor?" wollte sie dann wissen und Itachi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind lediglich auf der Durchreise", kam auch schon die kalte Antwort des anderen. Zeigte er denn überhaupt jemals Gefühle? Die Kunoichi wusste es nicht, doch in dem Punkt kam ihr der ältere Uchiha beinahe noch schlimmer vor als sein jüngerer Bruder.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Nach allem was du – was Akatsuki – getan hat?" Wieso regte sie sich so über seine Worte auf? Sie verstand sich selbst immer weniger. Statt einer Antwort packte Itachi ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Rote Augen. Das Sharingan. Und nicht das, das sie von Sasuke kannte.

Mit einem Aufschrei stieß Sakura den Älteren von sich weg und fuhr herum. Ihr Herz klopfte nach wie vor, doch nun auch aus Furcht. Irgendetwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht in diese Augen sehen durfte. Kurz sah sie zu Kisame. Dieser schwieg und beobachtete die Szene mit einem gelangweilten Blick, doch es war klar, dass er nicht eingreifen würde. Hatte er Angst vor Itachi? Auf die Kunoichi hatte es beinahe so gewirkt.

Sie hörte Schritte und im nächsten Moment stand Itachi vor ihr und sah sie mit seinen – erneut schwarzen – Augen an. Wütend erwiderte sie den Blick, wenn er dachte, er könnte ihr Angst machen, dann irrte er sich gewaltig. Nun … sie hatte Angst, aber das würde sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie würde es ihm nicht zeigen. Und vielleicht hatte sie Glück und Naruto war schon längst ihr Verschwinden aufgefallen und er suchte bereits nach ihr oder Sasuke war doch im Wald. Ja, vielleicht hatte Itachi ja gelogen und Sasuke war doch hier. Vielleicht würde er ihr zur Hilfe kommen. Sakura verzog leicht das Gesicht. Wem versuchte sie hier etwas vorzumachen? Sasuke würde sie nicht retten, nicht mehr. Nicht, seit er Konoha hinter sich gelassen hatte. Aber vielleicht würde er sie als Nebenhandlung retten, falls er in der Nähe war und Itachi angriff. Ja, das könnte passieren.

Die Kunoichi klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung, sie wusste, dass die Chancen auf Flucht geringer als gering waren, sollten die beiden sie nicht freiwillig gehen lassen. Und danach sah es momentan nicht aus. Hatten sie das alles geplant gehabt? Sie in den Wald zu locken, indem sie es so wirken lassen hatten als sei Sasuke hier? War das denn möglich?

„Kümmere dich um Sasuke." Itachis Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, dass er mit ihr sprach. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Mich um ihn kümmern? Was-?" Sie wurde unterbrochen als Itachi einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. Sie zuckte zurück um seiner Berührung zu entgehen. Sie hatte sie nicht als unangenehm empfunden, stattdessen spürte sie wie ihr Herz noch wilder zu klopfen begann und ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Wenigstens war es dunkel. Im Schein des Lagerfeuers würde er es wohl hoffentlich nicht sehen. Was sollte das nur? Wieso reagierte sie so? Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

„Du wirst es schon noch verstehen", war alles, was Itachi als Antwort von sich gab. Er hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und sah sie ruhig an.

„Was verstehen?" Sakura verstand es nicht. Was meinte Itachi? Wieso verhielt er sich überhaupt so und bat sie um so etwas? Das war alles mehr als seltsam.

„Itachi-san! Ich denke wir sollten langsam gehen, es wird bald hell." Kisames Stimme unterbrach die Stille, die sich zwischen ihr und dem Uchiha ausgebreitet hatte und eben jener sah nun zu seinem Partner und nickte leicht, dann wandte er sich wieder ihr zu. Unter seinem intensiven Blick hatte die Kunoichi das Gefühl als ob ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzte und dann ebenso schnell wie zuvor wieder zu schlagen begann. Irgendetwas war da in seinem Blick, etwas, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Langsam, beinahe schon wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich zu ihr und verhinderte, durch eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, dass sie ihm auswich.

Dann war sein Kopf direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Da sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte, versuchte sie zurückzuweichen, doch sein Griff blieb eisern.

„Wegen der Sache von damals: Wenn es anders gekommen wäre, als es kommen musste, dann wäre ich vielleicht damals oder heute in der Lage gewesen dir eine Antwort zu geben. Aber so wie die Dinge stehen kann ich es nicht, ich muss weiter den Weg gehen, den ich gewählt habe. Deshalb lebe wohl … Haruno … Sakura." Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe schon ein Flüstern und es war klar, dass diese Worte nur für sie bestimmt waren. Ihre Augen hatten sich leicht geweitet bei seinen Worten, als sie gleichzeitig wusste und nicht wusste, was er damit meinte. Ihr Körper wusste um die Bedeutung der Worte, ihr Verstand hatte sie noch nicht so ganz begriffen.

Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder gerade hingestellt, hatte sich umgedreht und wollte gerade zu Kisame gehen. Vollkommen automatisch, und ohne recht zu wissen warum, griff Sakura nach ihm und erwischte seinen Mantel. Im nächsten Moment war ein Zischen zu hören, Dampf stieg auf und es wurde stockdunkel. Kisame hatte das Feuer gelöscht.

Stattdessen kam jedoch der Mond für einen kurzen Augenblick hervor und zeigte ihr, dass Itachi sich wieder zu ihr gedreht hatte. Dann war auch der Mond wieder verschwunden und sie konnte Itachis Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr erkennen. Sie spürte jedoch wie er sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihr beugte und etwas berührte ihre Lippen. Seine Lippen? Es war eine kaum spürbare Berührung gewesen, aber dennoch unglaublich sanft.

„Lebewohl." Noch einmal erklangen die Worte und ein letztes Mal erhaschte sie einen Blick auf seine Augen, dann wurde ihre Hand aus seinem Gewand gelöst und Schritte erklangen, als er sich von ihr entfernte.

„Was war das gerade eben Itachi-san? Was hast du mir ihr geredet? Und warum lassen wir sie gehen?" Kisames Stimme war leise, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Sakura versuchte ihre Beine dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen, sie wollte ihm folgen, um herausfinden was er gemeint hatte, ihre Hand war nach wie vor ausgestreckt. Dann zuckte sie zusammen, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen und ihr beinahe den Atem raubten.

_Sie war acht gewesen, er dreizehn. Und er war ihre erste große Liebe gewesen. Nicht Sasuke. Er. Uchiha Itachi. Das Genie des Uchiha-Clans. Oft genug hatte sie ihn von weitem gesehen, wenn er Sasuke von der Akademie holte oder von einer seiner Missionen zurückkam. Doch nie hatte sie den Mut gehabt ihn anzusprechen. Bis zu jenem Tag. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet, als er auf dem Trainingsplatz bei der Akademie trainierte – warum er den verwendet hatte, wusste sie nicht – und dabei nervös an ihren Haaren gezupft. Als er fertig war, hatte sie all ihren Mut zusammengenommen, war zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden._

_Doch statt einer Antwort hatte er sie einige Momente angeschaut, sein Blick war traurig geworden und er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann war er schweigend an ihr vorbeigegangen und hatte sie einfach stehen lassen. Während er an ihr vorbeiging, war sie sich sicher gehört zu haben, dass er ‚Kümmer dich um Sasuke, er braucht jemanden, der für ihn da ist' murmelte. Verstanden hatte sie es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, doch zwei Tage später hatte er seinen gesamten Clan ausgelöscht und war verschwunden. Ein Schock für sie. Am Anfang hatte sie es nicht fassen können._

_Doch dann – sie wusste nicht einmal mehr wie es dazu gekommen war – hatte sie begonnen ihre Gefühle für den älteren Uchiha zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen in Sasuke verliebt. So wie so ziemlich alle gleichaltrigen Mädchen des Dorfes._

Endlich bewegten ihre Beine sich und sie lief in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das vergessen hatte. Wie hatte sie es nur so verdrängen können? Verdrängen, dass sie ihn mal geliebt hatte?

„Itachi!" Ihr Ruf hallte durch den Wald, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank zu Boden, während Tränen in ihren Augen auftauchten und begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Nun hatte sie nicht nur Sasuke verloren, sondern auch Itachi. Keinen der beiden hatte sie daran hindern können sie zurückzulassen.

„Sakura-chan! Geht es dir gut? Was machst du hier?" Sie hörte Narutos Stimme bevor sie ihn sah, einen Moment später sprang er vor ihr vom Baum. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und nickte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur etwas spazieren gehen. Und weshalb bist du hier?" Sakura stand auf, stolperte jedoch leicht und fiel gegen Naruto, dieser hielt sie stützend fest. Wenn auch nur etwas zögernd, wie aus Angst, sie könnte ihn wegstoßen oder ihm eine knallen wie sonst so oft. Doch ausnahmsweise war sie ihm dankbar dafür, dass er bei ihr war. Und sie war froh, dass es dunkel war und Naruto so den Verband hoffentlich nicht sehen würde.

„Sasuke ist angeblich hier irgendwo gesehen worden. Da es bereits kurz vor der Dämmerung ist aber Tsunade dich nicht gefunden hat, hat sie mir den Auftrag erteilt, dich zu suchen. Wir sollen uns so schnell wie möglich in ihrem Büro mit Yamato-Taicho und Sai treffen. Soll ich dich tragen oder kannst du laufen? Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", sprudelte es aus Naruto heraus doch die Kunoichi konnte einfach nur schwach nicken. Der Blondschopf zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er sie auf seinen Rücken und als sie nicht protestierte lief er los.

Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und sie sah hinauf zu den Sternen und dem – nach wie vor verdecktem – Mond. Ob sie ihn noch einmal sehen würde? Ihre erste große Liebe? Itachi Uchiha?

Sie hoffte es. Dann würde sie sich entschuldigen, dass sie es vergessen hatte und ihm ihre Gefühle einmal mehr gestehen. Denn sie waren nach wie vor vorhanden. Das Herzklopfen, das sie ihm gegenüber gehabt hatte, war wohl der beste Beweis dafür.

Mit diesen Gedanken legte sie den Kopf auf Narutos Schulter und schloss die Augen, während sie sich in die Dunkelheit, die nach ihr griff, fallen ließ.


End file.
